Even the Strong can be Weak
by FlamingCharisma1997
Summary: Sometimes a person needs to let his true emotions out. A song fic over Edward's thoughts on everything, that's happened. Song "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack.


Ed slowly walks down the roads of his home town and begins contimplating all the memories of things that had happened to both him and his younger brother, Alphonse. His feet take him around town and when he stops, he suddenly realizes where the hell he is. He's in the front of his burnt down home. The same place where they lost their mother, Al's body, and his right arm and left leg. Just thinking of that horrible day brought back much guilt and sadness back into his mind and thoughts.

I've told you this once before, can't control me  
If you try to take me down you're gonna break  
I feel you're every nothing that you're doing for me  
I'm thinking, you oughta make your own way  
I stand alone inside  
I stand alone

{FLASHBACK}

"Come on, Al! We have to hurry!" a younger Edward Elric cries, finishing the last symbol in the circle. "Alright, Brother! I'm ready!" the younger brother of the Elric boy calls, moving to his position. Edward and Alphonse Elric were just your ordinary children, carefree and excentric. Except for the fact that they've studied alchemy and are trying to bring their dead mother back to life. The boys were about to commit the greatest taboo known to Alchemy. They were about to preform human transmutation!

"Alright, Al. On my count! 1...2...3!" Ed screams, clapping his stout hands together and putting them to the floor. Al quickly follows and the boys contribute almost every ounce of their soul. Light began to erupt from the the chalk drawings (transmutation circle) and the boys felt themselves slipping away. Before Ed could do anything, he felt his right arm begin to disinagrate. "EDWARD! HELP ME!" the troubled cries of Alphonse Elric came through Edward's ears as if it were muffled. The eldest Eric turns and see's his brother's body begin to "unravel". "I'm coming, Al!" the golden haired chap calls, running as fast as he could. But he seemed to be walking in slow motion. Before he reached his dear little brother, Alphonse was no more, a nothing. A minute later, Ed finds himself back in Resonbul. "DAMNIT!" he yells, running around like a nut case. And that's when the idea hits him. He would put Al's soul into a metal body! He ran around town and gathered all his supplies, returning home in record time, he set to work. In three hours, he was almost finished. The last detail he had to put on was the symbol, making sure to bind his brother's soul to the armer with his own blood.

Once more, he created a transmutation circle and once more proceeded in bringing a loved one back. But this time, it was just his soul. "You have committed this act twice in one day, another price must be paid for your deed to be fulfilled," the deep voice called down. "I'll give you my left leg!" Ed cried, tears forming in the child's golden eyes. "That will fulfill the requirements!" the booming voice sounded again. Once more, Ed felt another limb be disinagrated from his body. He would probably die from blood lose, but that didn't matter. Just as long as Al was back.

You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
So what? You don't think that we can see your face?  
Resurrected back before the final falling  
I'll never rest until I can make my own way, I'm not afraid of fading

His knees feel weakened and he slowly slumps to the cold, hard ground. Just remembering that horrible day was enough to cause even the toughest man to weep in pure saddness. That's what Edward wanted to do at this moment, let all the tears flow that he had been keeping inside. But nothing would happen. It would never happen. He was alone in this God forsaken world. Nobody left alive could know how Edward felt. No one, not even his teacher, Izumi Curtis.

I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside me  
I'm not dying for it

I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone inside  
I stand alone

(FLASHBACK)

"Say, Brother, have you found the answer to "One is all, all is one"? I've been thinking about it all this time, but I only have a vague idea about it." Said Alphonse quietly. "I'm not sure about this, but remember when I was weak from hunger, and ate those ants?" Ed replies back looking at Al. "You did?" The younger brother gives him a suprised look. "Mm-hmm, I ate them, They were sour as hell, too. But then, I thought, if I didn't eat them, and died, I'd be eaten by ants, or the foxes. I'd go back to the earth, and become grass. The rabbits would eat that." Edward says nonchalantly. "The food chain, right?" the younger one answers thoughtfully. "Yeah. And it's not just that. Long ago, this whole island may have been at the bottom of the sea. In tens of thousands of years, it might be the peak of a mountain" he explains. "All things are connected?" Al inquires. "Everything is in the middle of a great, unseen flow. I don't know if you'd call it the universe, or the world, or whatever. Looking at it as this huge thing. Al, you and I are like ants. One small part within the flow. Nothing more than on fraction of the whole. But putting all those small "ones" together allows the "all" to exist..."

And now it's my time  
(Now it's my time)  
It's my time to dream  
(My time to dream)  
Dream of the skies  
(Dream of the skies)

Finally, a soft sob escapes the small man's toughened body as rain begins to pore down around him. His mechanical joints giving him so much pain that he can barely move. Yet he welcomes this pain with open arms. He feels as if he deserves to suffer from all the horriffic crimes that he's committed. Nobody should have had to go through anything like this because of him. He never wanted it to end like this. With him the cause of all this pain and sorrow. Out of nowhere, he begins to apologize to some of the people that he had hurt through-out the years. "I'm sorry, Pinako, Winry, Alphonse, Hughes, Elicia, Garcia, Riza, Mustang, Havoc, Breda, Hoenhime, Greed, Ling, Xiao-Mei..."

Make me believe that this place isn't plagued by the poison in me  
And help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breathe  
Breathe into me

After a while, his sobs turn to just a slight hic-up now and then. But tears still slid down his dampened face.

A hand touches his shoulder and as he looks up, he sees the kind smile of his brother, Alphonse Elric. Smiling as well, he stands up and begins to walk down the road with him.

But deep down inside, Edward still knew that he was alone...

I stand alone inside  
I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside me  
I'm not dying for it

I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone inside  
I stand alone inside  
I stand alone inside  
I stand alone inside


End file.
